It can be bothersome and time consuming when at home to search for items such as keys, wallets, remote controls etc. that have been mislaid. In addition, at business locations such as offices, warehouses and the like, many valuable employee hours are lost each year searching for mislaid files, equipment, merchandise and the like. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a system for locating these articles that included a number of receiver units that would each be attached to an article and a transmitter that activated any particular receiver causing the activated receiver to generate an audible and/or a visual output to aid in locating the article to which the receiver unit was attached.